christmas in Aidensfield!
by ikleholly12
Summary: well it's a bit late but ah well, and the story isn't really that good, i had to sort of rush it with it been late, just a christmas one shot really x


It was christmas day. All the village were about to go to the Aidnesfield arms. It was a white christmas after all. Just how they imagined christmas to be. The snow flakes floated down and settled on the conctrete of the humble village. Joe and don were sat at the bar

"merry christmas" Gina greeted "usual?" she asked

"yes please" they both answered in sync. The door opened. The icy wind blew across them.

"hello" Carol smiled with her usual warm smile.

"hello Carol" Gina smiled.

"is it cold love?" She asked jokingly

"oh it's freezing Gina" Carol smiled while shivering. She walked over to the bar.

"what can I get you?" Gina asked

"I'll have a Gin and Tonic please"

Just then Geoff happily entered. The pub was filled with happiness.

"were busy today" Gina told Oscar

"it's probably because of the weather" Oscar said

"Oscar it's because it's christmas" Gina corrected his comment

"yeah" he said.

"you sound very enthusiastic Oscar" Carol said in a sarcastic manner

"yeah don't be such a scrooge" Gina said. She heard Phil's cry. "oh god, 1 minuet Oscar" With that Gina left the room.

"hello All, jeez the weather is pretty bad" Ventress greeted.

"it's very quiet and peaceful in here" he commented.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Peggy burst through the door.

"spoke too soon" Don rolled his eyes and sipped his pint. It made Carol giggle

"OO I LOVE CHRISTMAS" Peggy smiled as she headed over. David just followed like a lost sheep. Dawn came down stairs with her new dress on.

"Gina I love it! Thank you thank you thank you"

"all right I heard you" she laughed "does it fit"

"it's perfect" she smiled. "did you like your present

"yes it was lovely thank you"

Everything was going well. A lovely way to spend christmas with eachother. Neighboures, relatives, workmates. Until..

A woman tried to open the door. "must be locked" she said to her husband

"escuse me" He shouted Oscar over

"is everything all right?" He asked

"well the door is locked"

"it's not locked" he said. He forced his weight onto the door. The lights flickered in the pub.

"one minuet" he said. He went behind the bar and picked up a key. He tried to open the door. It didn't move. He looked out the window but all he could see was white.

"what's the problem?" Gina shouted over

"were snowed in" he answered. There were the odd whispers around them.

"snowed in?" Someone asked.

"yes but don't panic." he said. "we'll phone the firebrigade"

So, a perfect Christmas after all? It was too good to be true. From there, everyone just remained calm and began chatting. They didn't let this ruin their Christmas spirits. Gina was trying to rock Phil to sleep. It felt as though it was getting a bit chilly in there. All of a sudden all the lights flickered and went out. The room fell silent.

"I'll go and have a look" Oscar sighed. He walked out.

Half a hour later....

Oscar came back in. He felt goosebumps on his arms. He saw everyone were sat with their coats on.

"bloody hell it's freezing in here" He said rubbing his arms.

"yeah electrics gone" Oscar announced.

"and the fire brigade has just called, the roads are all blocked."

"what?" Someone asked among other whispers "but me and my wife, we have to get back home, and especially in her condition" He said as his pregnant wife sat shivering.

"there's nothing we can do" Oscar told

"well we have room vacant if anyone needs one" Gina said.

"well we'll just have to wait" Geoff said.

Dawn walked in all dressed up (wearing the new dress which Gina bought her) She happily walked in to see everyone sat down wearing coats and looking a little pissed off.

"who died?" She asked.

"Were stuck in here with no electricity, including heat" Gina told. "Dawn rubbed her shoulders, she defiantly felt the cold. "why don't they just go home"

"they can't were snowed in, the door won't budge" Gina said calmly. She was ready for Dawn's response

"what we can't get out at all?!"

"nope" Gina shook her head

"no, no, on, no" she mumbled as she walked to the door. She tried to open it

"but the party, it's going to be really good, and i can't go"

"Dawn, calm down it's only a party" Gina said

"i can't believe this" Dawn shouted.

"right go up stairs and get your coat and scalf on and sit down here until we can get out ok?" Gina asked

"fine" Dawn stormed up stairs.

"were missing the queens speech" Don said

"yeah i know" Joe sighed

"you can always watch it next year" Carol said

"yeah, and i hope were out of here soon, my little boys are coming around"

"oh" Joe said "i don't think we'll be out until at least tonight" Joe said

"i hope electric comes back on, if we stay in this any longer we'll be glaciers" Carol said. Gina was handing out blankets. She wrapped Phil up in layers as he fell asleep in her arms.

"merry christmas Phil" She smiled and kissed his head. "and to you Phillip" she said as she looked at her wedding picture of her and Phillip. She fought back tears but smiled at the same time.

The pregnant woman quickly came from the bathroom. "is everything all right?" Gina asked

"no, my waters have broke" she panicked

"what? 1 minuet I'll go and get Carol" Guna walked over to Carol and whispered "we need you a minuet" she said.

"oh" Carol stood up and followed Gina. As they got into the back room, Gina said "Someone is about the give birth"

"what? Have her waters broke?" She asked

"yes"  
"has she already had contractions?" Carol asked

"i don't know" Gina said. Carol saw the woman sat on the floor, she knelt down beside her "hello, what's your name?" Carol asked.

"Mary" She said.  
"ok, Mary have you been having any contractions?" she asked

"yes, but i thought it was a false alarm" she told while out of breathe"

"ok, look breath in and out" she instructed. "Gina stay with her i need to get my medical kit." she went out.

"what's going on?" Peggy asked "is that woman all right?" she asked

"she's giving birth" Carol said. She picked up her kit and then went back.

"what's going on?" Joe asked

"Dunno" Don shrugged his shoulders

"Can't we move her into a room?" Gina asked

"no, she's all ready 6 cm dilated."

"OK now push" Carol said.

...........

"Where's Mary?" her husband asked his friend.

"I think she went into the bathroom"

"ooh is that the woman who is pregnant?" Peggy asked

"yes, have you seen her?"

"oh she's giving birth" Peggy slurred.

"what?!"

"what's up?" Don asked him.

"my wife is giving birth!" he shouted and rushed into the bathroom.

He saw Mary holding the baby

"he's here" Mary said cradleing him.

"oh, he's so small" He walked over.

"Come on Mary, you can have a room if you like" Gina offered. Carol and Gina helped her to her feet, while The father held their baby. Mary followed Gina.

"he's lovely" Carol smiled

"he is isn't he"

Carol fussed him

"congratulations" she congratulated.

"thanks, and thank you so much for doing what you did today" he thanked

"oh any time, lucky Nurse Cassidy was here" she smiled, while she packed away her kit.

Carol walked back in and sat next to Joe and Don

"where have you been?" Don asked

"just had some business to take care of" she smiled

"what is Santa stuck down the chimney" Don joked

"oh yeah Don" she said in a sarcastic tone.

The man walked out with the baby to show the rest of his family.

"ooh, he's here" someone said. They gathered around to see him

"so she gave birth?" Joe asked

"well the baby didn't come from any where" Don said

"yes in the ladies room" Carol said.

It had been a long day. It was about 8:00 pm.

"everyone" Gina caught everyone's attention "I'm sorry about the incident with the door and the electricity, but can I say i wish you all a merry Christmas" she gained a applause "and we have a new little guy here with us today hat decided to pop out this afternoon" she said.

Even though it wasn't the best Christmas, but it was a lovely Christmas at the Aidensfield arms x


End file.
